The Real Reason Robin Left Gotham
by MyLittleRobin
Summary: A lot of people think Batman and Robin got into a fight and Robin stormed off. Some think Batman started the Teen Titans and then left it to protect it's own city. They're all wrong. Dick just didn't think sticking around would be good after his older brother, Jason, died and he almost killed somebody. He thought he'd left it all behind... but then Red Hood shows up in Jump City.
1. Chapter 1

**So, this is an AU in case you didn't know. Dick is 14 in this but is still a Teen Titan and everything. Jason was the first Robin and died nine months after Dick was adopted (Dick was 9).**

 **Also, Jason's death is closer to the comics, but still has sprinkles of me in it.**

 **This may be a little confusing at first, but once you find out the POV, it's simple.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Teen Titans or any of these characters.**

If you weren't familiar with the sounds, Arkham Asylum was _scary_. You heard Joker's evil cackles resounding around the grounds, Two-Face's coin flipping (don't ask him how you could hear it), Killer Croc's roars at every passing human, Riddler spouting riddles faster than a fountain spouted water, and Scarface cussing Batman out. Basically a typical day at Arkham.

The man had hacked into the databases and found his target's cell easily, so he was prepared when he entered the mental prison. He snuck through the halls to Cell 0801 and picked the lock, pushing open the door and trying to ignore how loud the laughs were now.

The laughs stopped abruptly when the Joker realized someone was in his cell with him.

Joker looked up at the man and smiled. "Now, who might you be? Another _fan_ of mine?" The clown laughed hysterically, rolling around in his straitjacket.

The man narrowed his eyes and brought the gun out from the holster in his boot. He aimed it at the maniac's head. "No. See you in hell you crazy ass clown."

Joker looked at the man and hummed. "Can't I know who's gonna kill me? After all, you didn't just barge in her because you dislike clowns, you have a personal vendetta. Against little old me."

Red Hood narrowed his eyes and slowly reached up with one hand and pulled the latch, lifting the helmet off his head. Joker's face brightened considerably. "Bird boy! Ya know, I thought Batsy didn't like killing, yet you're the second partner of his that's tried to kill me! Ah, memories." Joker cackled crazily, chest heaving up and down.

Jason narrowed his eyes farther. " _Second_ partner?" Jason growled menacingly.

Joker calmed down and looked into the domino mask. "You mean no one told you? Well, after you died, Bird Boy #2 was kinda in a dark place. So was Batsy, who put me in a body cast for 6 months, but Bird Boy was worse. Of course, as soon as the cast came off, I was gone, and that's when he struck..."

 **Flashback**

Robin burst into the warehouse he knew Joker was in and defeated the henchmen in record time, even for Batman.

He flew up the stairs, his cape closer to touching the ceiling than the floor. He kicked the door to Joker's makeshift office and immediately released six birdarangs, pinning Harley Quinn and the two hyenas to the wall.

Robin gave Joker a feral grin that made Joker a little jealous. He jumped up onto the desk Joker was sitting at and took out a birdarang.

"I'm gonna enjoy this." Robin said in a deathly low voice, glaring hatefully at Joker.

Joker lunged for the ladder and climbed up hurriedly out of fear, Robin on his tail. They reached the roof and Joker whirled around, laughing suddenly for no apparent reason.

"Ya know kiddo, Batman doesn't like killing. I, as you most certainly know, enjoy it. I revel in it." Joker cackled.

"Since you seem to love death so much, perhaps I should introduce you to him." Robin growled.

"Wow, I'm proud Boy Blunder. The first one was always so angry and never frightened me, but _you._ You get angry once and I'm running to the rooftops. Just shows how _insignificant_ he was. Insignificant things need to be _disposed_ of." Joker howled with his high-pitched crazy laughter.

That was the last straw for Robin. Joker could not, _would not,_ get away with both killing and insulting his brother. His face changed to one of inhuman fury and he lunged at the Joker, who backed up out of fear.

Robin punched at Joker, who deflected it just barely only for Robin's foot to come up and break his nose, sending him stumbling. Joker fell back another step and half his foot was met with empty air, leaving him precariously perched on the edge of a rooftop.

Joker looked past the tears forming in his eyes to see a gloved hand extending. He reached for it, expecting it to pull him up, only for it to jerk forward and push him off the rooftop.

He fell backwards and expected to hit the hard cement only to hit the hard chest of Batman and glide gracefully down to the sidewalk where the Police were waiting. He looked up at Robin and saw him glaring with enough force at Batman that Joker was sure if it was directed at himself he would've peed his pants.

 **End Flashback**

Joker finished his retelling with an inhumane cackle. "That was the last I saw of him! Last I heard he was in Jump City, starting a Junior Justice League."

Jason narrowed his eyes and shot Joker through the head. "Thanks for the info. Looks like I need to take care of something in Jump City."

 **In Robin's dreams**

 _Dick knew Jason wasn't just enjoying his mother's company. Jason never left Dick without some kind of message this long, no matter how distracted or happy he was. That left one thing. Something bad happened to him._

 _Dick took out his wrist computer and tracked Jason. He hurried out of the apartment they were waiting for Jason in, quickly donning the leotard version of Jason's costume._

 _He leaped off of the bike after skidding to a stop at a warehouse and flew towards the warehouse door. He heard Jason's shuddering breaths. Dick took the lockpick out of his utility belt and started working on the rusted lock._

 _"Jason, can you hear me? I'm gonna get you out, just stay calm." Dick strained his ears to hear the response._

 _"Dickie, there's a bomb. Get outta here now!" Jason's voice sounded wet. Oh shit, he was internally bleeding._

 _Dick bit back a sob as he shoved part of the lock out of the way. He's halfway there. "I won't leave my brother alone. You never left me, and you're not gonna die." Dick's voice was cracking horribly, as if he knew it wasn't true._

 _Jason started to cough wetly. Damn, he must be bleeding horribly. "Joker knew you were coming. Don't let Robin die, Dick. I love you." Jason whispered just loud enough for Dick to hear who did this to his older brother._

 _Dick forced the last part out of the way and discarded the lock quickly, swinging the door open to be met with his older brother tackling him to the ground as the warehouse exploded. A piece of the door knocked Jason off Dick and pinned his now motionless body to the ground._

 _Dick leaped up and tried to push the door off Jason, but couldn't until Batman came to help him. Dick started crying as Batman looked for a pulse and looked up at him, shaking his head._

 _"JASON!" Dick screamed, throwing his body atop his brother's._

Robin jolted up in his bed in a cold sweat, tears in his eyes.

He sighed, wiping away the tears in his eyes with his sleeve and heading to the bathroom for a shower. When he got out, he felt slightly better. Robin dried off and got into a clean costume, glancing at his calendar he had hung up. He gasped and went right back to feeling like shit.

Today, proof in the big red circle around the date and x's leading up to it, was April 27th. Four years ago today, Jason Todd had died.

 **So, how was that? I liked it, please tell me what you thought, even if it's only through a :) or :(...!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Thanks to all who reviewed! Was on a small vacation with the fam, sorry this is late.**

 **Disclaimer: Hmmmmm...nope. Don't own.**

Robin walked into the main room and sighed. Beast Boy and Cyborg were having another fight revolving around tofu and meat. Raven was trying to ignore them in favor of reading and Starfire was trying to stop them.

"Friends, there is no need to cause a clashing of wills!"

"He's a murderer!" Beast Boy protested.

Robin sighed again and grabbed a water bottle from the fridge. He then sat next to Raven, picking up the remote and clicking the TV on. He took a drink and watched the news.

"In other news, Joker was found dead in his cell this morning." Cat Grant said. Robin choked on his water, successfully catching the whole team's attention as he calmed down and watched the TV. "The killer hacked into Arkham Asylum and erased any evidence that be was there except the dead Joker. There are no suspects due to lack of clues. Though, I do think we'll all be able to sleep easier and deeper tonight."

Silence descended on the Tower as Robin clicked off the TV.

"Woah." Beast Boy said. "Someone killed the Joker."

"Who is he?" Raven asked emotionlessly.

"He's Batman's nemesis! He lives in Gotham, and is a crazy clown who's a villain. He, uh," Beast Boy looked at Robin nervously. "He brutally murdered the first Robin."

Robin glared at Beast Boy. BB backed up a few steps. Robin got up, took some of Cyborg's bacon and sat back down on the couch, munching absentmindedly.

He was vaguely aware of Raven glaring at Beast Boy. "I asked about the clown, not who he's killed or how, BB."

"Sorry." He muttered, glancing at Robin before looking at the ground.

However, Robin was too far gone to notice the apology. He finished the bacon and walked back towards his room.

 _Brutally murdered doesn't even begin to explain what happened to Jason._ Robin thought numbly as he opened the door, closed it and plopped back down on his bed.

He glared out the window to the bright, sunny morning. This day had no right to be bright. Not today. But he supposed he'd let it past, because Joker dying is a reason to celebrate. He only hoped some still mourned the day Robin died.

His thoughts drifted back to the night he attempted to kill the Joker- and what happened afterwards.

 **Flashback**

After Batman saved Joker, Robin had drove back to the Batcave on his motorcycle angrily. The Batmobile was a mile behind him.

He screeched to a halt and got off, putting the kickstand down. He stormed up to the Batcomputer and whipped around, glaring at Batman, who had just gotten out of the Batmobile. Batman was glaring back at him.

"You tried to kill the Joker." He growled.

"What's your point?" Robin hissed back.

"We DON'T kill!"

"Why not? It's not like I want to kill Two-Face or Zucco, even though I have a damn good reason for both! I'm talking about killing Joker, the man who killed my brother! The man who kills millions for fun! The man who CAN'T be fixed, so why do we even bother?!" Robin growled at Batman, who was now towering over him.

"To show we're better than him!"

"All you're doing is showing that he can do whatever the hell he wants, and we'll just lock him up and he'll escape again! It's a never ending cycle and it's past time someone ended it!" Robin shouted.

"And that gives you the right to kill him?!"

"NO! HE KILLED MY BROTHER!" Robin screamed at Batman. He calmed down slightly. "He killed my brother, so soon after I lost my real family. I thought he killed your son too, but based on how much you care about his death, he just killed another little boy to you. I bet you didn't care when Jason died." And with that, Robin pulled his helmet back on and sped out of the Batcave on his motorcycle.

 **Flashback end**

Robin was pulled out of his thoughts by someone knocking on his door. He sighed, sat up, dried his eyes and said, "Come in."

Raven walked in, closed the door and walked in front of him.

"What's wrong?" She asked, a hint of concern leaking into her voice.

Robin sighed. "Today is the anniversary of my brother's death."

"And you don't know how you feel about his killer's death?" She raised an eyebrow.

"Something like that."

"Well, if you need any help, feel free to talk to me. And don't be surprised if you walk in on BB in a precarious situation." Raven left the room.

Robin's edge of his lip twitched up.

But, it was still bothering. He was happy, ecstatic even, that Joker was dead. Does that make him a bad hero? What about the fact that he had tried to kill the Joker so long ago? What would Jason think?

Does Bruce hate him? Would Jason if he was alive?

He sighed and got up. It was almost time for lunch, so might as well try and enjoy this day to it's fullest. Which wasn't very full.

Robin walked back and saw BB hanging by his ankles from the ceiling with Raven's magic. He smirked at her and gave a 'thumbs-up'.

* * *

Jason had decided on a course of action to reunite the two brothers. Of course, he would leave Robin alone on his death anniversary. They both needed time to grieve.

But tonight, tonight he would capture the Teen Titans, excluding Robin, leaving a note behind. Once Robin came in he would no doubt examine him before trying to disarm Jason with chatter, and attacking.

Jason would be able to assess how his brother was doing through Dickie-bird's body language while he fought. He always put too much emotion into every punch, giving the enemy a small advantage.

Eventually, he would let his ID out, and he could mother-hen the _hell_ out of his little brother. He kinda missed it.

But, what concerned Jason, was Dick's attempt on the Joker's life. He doesn't know how to feel about it. It was what got him so angry, realizing the Joker was still alive after he died.

When he got to Gotham and Joker told him Robin tried to kill him, he... didn't know what to feel. He was angry at _Bruce_ for not killing the Joker, so how was he supposed to feel about his little brother trying it?

Screw it, he'd know how to feel later. He needed his sleep now. Big day tomorrow, isn't that how the saying goes?

* * *

The Teen Titans returned to the Tower after spending the afternoon and evening out, just relaxing. They came back around 11, and headed straight for bed.

Of course, Robin could've stayed up much later. After working with Batman, even if only for 6 or so months, you get used to having little to no sleep.

A little extra sleep never hurt anybody though, right?

Of course, he couldn't be aware of the red hooded man capturing his teammates one by one as his head hit the pillow and he fell asleep.

* * *

Robin woke up to a silent tower. Of course, he could've just woken up early, but this wasn't quiet, it was _silent._

Beast Boy always snores and Cyborg mumbles in his sleep a lot. So, Robin was immediately on alert.

He glided across his room, silently attaching his utility belt in the process. He silently made his way to the kitchen to see a note lying on the table.

Robin almost felt relieved, thinking BB ruined all the food and they had to go to the grocery store for more. But when he read the note, his relief was shattered.

 _'We are at warehouse 19. Be there by 12:30 exactly. Don't be late._

 _Red Hood'_

He growled at the name, thinking it was some crazy Joker fanboy. He looked at the clock, seeing the time as 11:45.

He needed to head over to warehouse 19, stat.

* * *

Jason looked emotionlessly at the unconscious teens. They each wore inhibitor collars and were gagged and bound to separate chairs. In separate cages. In their own little corners. In the biggest warehouse there was.

Bat paranoia's a bitch.

He heard they helped his little brother out with some Slade situation, and he guessed he was grateful. He'd have to thank them when they were done with all this. Nothing could go wrong with that conversation. Nothing, _at all._

In other news, if you listened, you could hear the R-Cycle stopping nearby.

 _Dickie-bird's arrived._

* * *

 **Again, sorry for this being late! ;)**

 **Next chappie will be out soon!**

 **Review please! :) or :( or maybe :D !**


	3. Chapter 3

**I'm back, with more. Big thanks to all the reviewers, followers and favorite(r?)s! Virtual dessert for everyone!**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Teen Titans. If I did, Robin would demand hugs in every episode, so I guess it's a good thing I don't own... What do you guys think?**

Robin hopped off his bike when he reached warehouse 19, leaving his helmet on the handlebars. He ran into the building and glared at the man in the middle of the room. His teammates were all alright.

Red Hood chuckled. "You seem to have the bat glare down perfectly, Dickie-bird."

Robin's eyes widened, before the glare came back and he growled. " _Don't_ call me that."

"Why not?" Red Hood asked, his voice taunting. "Does it hold some kind of _emotional_ value to you, _Dickie-bird_?"

Robin lunged at the man and attempted to kick him in the chest. The man easily deflected and they got into fighting stances.

"You realize you're taking up a dead clown's old villain name, right?" Robin growled.

"Yep, and you realize that _I_ killed the Joker, right?" Red Hood smirked under his helmet.

They lunged at the same time, Robin attempting a roundhouse kick to Red Hood's helmet. Red Hood caught it and threw him.

"You lack the grace you used to have, I _thought_ you were an acrobat."

"How do you know so much about me?" Robin growled as he launched himself at Red again, flipping over his head and attempting to sweep his feet out from under him.

Red jumped and swiftly kicked at Robin's knee, who bended his legs up over his head, and stood up.

"That's for me to know and you to figure out. I'll give you a hint though. Lazarus pits, and that's probably too much." Red took out two escrima sticks and Robin took out a bo staff.

"What does Ra's have to do with this?" Robin asked as he swung the staff a Red's knee and was easily blocked.

"I said no more hints, Dickie-bird, listen. Since when do you use a staff? You loved using escrima sticks!" Red Hood jumped over another attempt to sweep him and kicked Robin in the face.

Robin quickly bended, slamming the bo staff into Red's knee and sliding so that he's behind Red. He reaches up with his staff and pushed the helmet off Red's head before standing up.

"Longer reach." He answered.

Red Hood dropped to his uninjured knee and felt his helmet leave his head. He stood up and turned around, smirking.

"So impatient, Dickie-bird."

The sound of a staff clattering to the floor echoed around the warehouse.

" _Jason?_ " Robin whispered tearfully, looking at the familiar face and the domino mask covering his eyes.

"The one and only." Red said, a bit too proudly.

Robin lunged at him and hugged him. "If this is a dream, I never wanna wake up." He sobbed.

Jason, overcoming his surprise, hugged the boy back. "Hey look, your shoulders are finally taller than my elbows!" He teased quietly.

Robin let out a breath of laughter as he calmed down. "You know what that means, now you owe me a free pizza."

"Those were the terms of the agreement, shorty. Honestly, I never thought I'd owe you this pizza." Jason said, letting Robin go.

"Jerk." Robin huffed dramatically. "Next time you want a reunion, call, don't capture my friends."

"Fine. Next time though, I don't regret capturing them this time." Jason nodded, picking up his helmet and chucking Robin the keys to the cages. "And Bats wouldn't be happy about you having a team of 'friends', Dickie-bird."

"Like he's _totally_ not friends with Superman?" Robin asked, moving around the room freeing his friends and dragging them to the middle of the room.

Jason shrugged. "So, we take your friends to Titan Tower, or whatever the hell you call it, change into civvies and I buy you pizza?"

Robin nodded. "Sounds like a plan."

"One question, how are we supposed to get them there, I don't think we can all fit on one bike."

"I called the T-car a few minutes ago."

"'Course ya did. But I'm not walking, nor am I getting in this 'T-car'." Jason humphed.

"Then take the R-cycle, Mister Picky!" Robin rolled his eyes.

"Oo, ouch!" Jason said sarcastically.

"Ah shut up! I just found out Ra's brought my brother back to life, so excuse my brain for not being hyped up with oh-so-nice nicknames like yours is." Robin said.

"Ah, yes, my beautiful brain." Jason said, placing his helmet on his head, becoming the Red Hood again.

-TIMESKIP-

Jason and Dick had changed and returned each Titan to their respective rooms. They were now at a pizza place, chowing down.

Jason nodded in appreciation. "Good choice, Dick."

"Mhmm. Hey, next time you return from the dead, please call. I missed you." Dick smirked.

"Sure thing, bud. That's our new agreement, if I come back from the dead again and don't call you, I owe you a weeks worth of pizza." Jason hummed as he took another piece.

"I'll hold you to that. Actually, I if you die, I'll bring you back, just to kill you again. You dying was not fun, nor was the time after it. Of course, I'll bring you back once again, but you'll be getting the cold shoulder for a bit."

"No, NOT THE COLD SHOULDER!" Jason said overdramatically.

"Drama queen." Dick muttered, taking the last piece.

Jason reached for the piece. "My _precious!"_ He hissed in a perfect Smeagol impersonation.

Dick gobbled it up quickly and ran from the table. Jason chased after him, leaving a generous tip on the table.

He caught his brother and whispered in his ear, "Give us the precious!"

"I ate it!" Dick protested.

"You _ate_ my _precious?!"_ Jason hissed playfully.

Dick broke Jason's hold on him and cackled, running towards the Tower. Jason didn't catch him until they were in the Tower again.

"You are my precious, you must be punished!" He then started tickling Dick, enjoying how his giggles rebounded around the whole tower.

They finally stopped and Dick chucked Jason a water bottle before collapsing next to him on the couch.

A few minutes later, the rest of the Titans walked in on them, all wearing confused expressions.

"What the _hell_ just happened?"

 **I think one more chapter, then the epilogue. So, yeah... Hope you enjoyed!**

 **:) or :( ?**


	4. Chapter 4

**Yay! Sorry this took so long, my computer glitched and erased all my hard work. :( Along with the family issues... Enjoy!**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own TT.**

Dick raised an eyebrow at Cyborg. "Language." He reprimanded.

"I agree with Cyborg. What just happened?" Beast Boy asked. "And you realize we all know what your face looks like now, right? So, we could figure out your ID."

Dick shrugged. "M'kay." He said nonchalantly.

Jason chuckled. "You may wanna tell them what happened Dickie-bird. They look kinda pissed and confused at the same time. I think they deserve to know everything."

Dick raised an eyebrow as if to say 'you sure?' Jason nodded in approval, and that's what they did. From Jason's death to his resurrection, everything was explained. The Teen Titans, to their credit, listened intently.

"And now he's back!" Dick finished happily, hugging his older brother with one arm.

Jason nodded happily and glanced at the clock, raising his eyebrows.

"Would ya look at the time! I got some stuff to take care of, gotta take off for a wee bit." Jason looked at Dick, who nodded.

"Well then, let's go get your uniform." Dick smirked, standing up and stretching.

Dick led Jason back to his room, passing the shocked Titans on the way. The Titans stumbled over to the couch to discuss what they just learned, while Dick smirked back at them.

He opened the door to his room and allowed Jason in. On the way in, Jason ruffled his hair.

Dick huffed. "You know how much time I spend on this hair?"

"Hmmm...too much?" Jason hummed in amusement, walking over to Robin's bed.

Jason grabbed his uniform from the bed, slinging the jacket over his shoulder. Something fell out of his jacket and hit the floor with a loud clatter.

Dick picked it up and was about to return it when he saw what it was. His eyes widened in horror and he looked up at his brother.

"You're using guns now?!" Dick stood up, staring at Jason. The room temperature dropped, as if sensing the approaching arguement.

"Yeah. We both know someone has to cross the line Batman won't. Kill the ones not afraid." Jason huffed, putting on his jacket.

"And it _has_ to be you?" Dick asked, chucking the gun on his bed angrily.

"If no one else will, yes." Jason picked his gun up, checking the ammo and making sure the safety was on.

"Why does anyone have to cross that line on our side? I've lost six people because someone out there, on the other side, decided to cross that line!" Dick glared at the gun hatefully.

"So we're supposed to let people like Joker just walk free?" Jason growled, putting the gun back in it's holster.

"Hey, I'm all for the Joker's death. I'd be okay if you just killed people like him, but you won't find someone as bad as him. He didn't have a line, it was all a game to him. But killing drug dealers? Hell, killing _Scarecrow?_ No! They're not that far gone. Some villains have no choice, which means you're taking someone's brother, or father!" Dick pinched the bridge of his nose.

"So, people like Scarecrow don't deserve to die?" Jason raised an eyebrow, placing his domino mask, then helmet on his head.

"No! I don't understand you right now! Punching someone's lights out is a more Jason Todd thing to do than blowing their brains out!"

"News flash, birdie, I _died."_ Red Hood said, walking towards the bedroom window.

"I know! I was there! I was listening to you choke on your own blood! I can understand wishing Joker dead, but how can you wish dying on someone else when you've experienced it?" Dick's eyes watered remembering the night.

"You're way isn't working! Why can't you see that? More than half the people in Arkham weren't there until Batman showed up!" Red Hood turned around, eyes boring into Dick's.

"Can't you see how much those pits have changed you?!" Dick took in a deep breath. "You have to go, right? Just think about it. Let me help when you need it. And you _will_ need it."

Red Hood nodded "We'll continue this later birdie." He opened and grappled out the window, leaving the Tower.

"Later, then." Dick walked over to, and collapsed onto his bed, mind spinning with the new information and crazy with his emotions.

He was beyond ecstatic that Jason was alive, and nothing could change that. He was alive and... killing. How was he supposed to deal with that?

Why was it so hard to determine how to feel? He had trouble dealing with attempting on Joker's life too. Is it just Death's way of being confusing?

He knew one person who could help him sort through it. Well, technically two.

Dick sighed. He walked over to the closet and took out a uniform. He quickly changed, mind elsewhere. He walked into the bathroom, fixing his hair.

He sighed again, staring into his blue eyes. He briefly wondered how they seemed to change shades on occasion before plastering his mask onto his face.

He walked into the living room to see the Titans still chatting.

Robin cleared his throat, gaining the Titan's attention. "I have something to take care of something, Cyborg, you're in charge. We'll be in touch."

He sighed, waved, and walked out the door.

He had a certain billionaire to visit.

 **Sorry, that probably sounded rushed. I just had to fit in their fight somehow, and couldn't find a different way that wouldn't be super confusing. If you have an idea how I could, please do tell and I'll fix it!**

 **Anyways, the epilogue is next chapter, and I'll probably go back through each chapter and fix em up, cause most are rushed.**

 **Review please!**


	5. Epilogue

**I back peeps! I'm probably gonna go back and fix up all my chapters after this soooo... yeah. I just don't think this is the best I can do. Then again, maybe not.**

 **Sometimes I like to keep my work the way it is so I can look back on it and think abut how much I've improved.**

 **PS: To the Guest who mentioned that Jason is Robin #2 and Dick #1, thank you for your input. However, I would like to mention that I did say this was an AU. Thanks anyway.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Teen Titans.**

* * *

Dick walked up to the double doors that, as soon as he knocked, would open to allow a British butler or dark-haired man to stick their head out.

So why had he not knocked?

To be honest, he was very nervous. Last time he had seen these doors was when he was coming home from school, jumping at the thought that he got to go on patrol that night.

What if Bruce answered the door and sent him away? Dick could practically see the face darkening in anger as he pointed back towards the gate, making it obvious that he was not welcome.

What if Alfred sent him away? What if Bruce thought Dick had killed the Joker and arrested him?

What would Dick say if they did invite him in?

The last one stumped him more than worried him. Would he just immediately say what happened over the last few days? What about the whole deal with Slade? Would Bruce already know?

Can't say that would surprise him.

Dick sighed and slowly reached up and knocked twice quietly on the mahogany door.

His breath caught in his throat as it opened slowly, moving silently on it's oiled hinges.

"Master Richard?" A tentative British voice asked, a hint of hope creeping into the voice.

"Hey Alfie." Dick hung his head, mumbling the words out.

Alfred blinked like an owl before pulling Dick in by the arm and crushing him in a tight hug. Dick's eyes widened before he relaxed into the grip, while returning it.

"Alfred, who was at the do-" Bruce's sentence stopped as he saw exactly who the guest was. He may have gaped a bit.

Dick broke away from Alfred's hug, who closed the door, and looked up at the man who used to be his mentor. "Bruce." He greeted without emotion.

Bruce snapped his mouth shut and looked over his ex-protege. "Dick." He said back in the same tone of voice.

Dick looked at his feet. "Should I go?" A hint of fear leaked into his baby-blue eyes as he waited for an answer.

Bruce thought for a second. "No."

"Shall I bring you refreshments while you talk in your study, Master Bruce?" Alfred asked.

Bruce nodded. "Yeah, that'd be great, Alfred." He headed for the stairs and looked over his shoulder at Dick. "You coming?"

Dick hesitated, glancing at the door and wondering if he should bolt. He looked back at Bruce and slowly walked after him. "Yeah."

They ascended to the study in silence. Bruce opened his study's door and closed the door after Dick sat down at the chair across from the desk, where Bruce sat. They stared at each other, and started talking.

"So, do you know who killed the Joker?" Bruce asked.

Dick raised an eyebrow. "You didn't automatically think it was me?"

Bruce pursed his lips. "I haven't rolled you out as a suspect yet either. You haven't answered my question."

Dick sighed, dropping his head into his hands. "Yes, I do know who. And you have to let me get through it all before you try and disprove it."

Bruce raised an eyebrow at that, but then nodded. "Go on."

Dick sighed and launched into an explanation similar to the one Jason and him had gave to the Titans.

Contrary to what Dick thought, Bruce completely believed the story he'd given him. He nodded along, asking the occasional question, after getting over the initial shock. Alfred had come in halfway through the explanation and asked his own questions too.

Bruce got up after and glanced at his watch. "Patrol time." He glanced up at Dick. "You wanna join me?"

Dick nodded, following him over to the grandfather clock. "Are Gotham's villains trying to decide who the next 'prince/princess of crime' is now that Joker's dead?"

Bruce nodded grimly, opening the clock. "10 bucks it'll be Two-face."

Dick scoffed. "You kidding? It's gonna be Scarecrow. Obviously."

Bruce turned around and stuck out his hand. "It's a bet then."

Dick clasped it and grinned. "I don't know why you're bothering, you should just give me the 10 bucks now."

* * *

Batman and Robin jumped to the next rooftop only for another figure to jump onto the same roof. They immediately reached for their utility belts, only for the figure to step into the light, holding his hands up.

"Whoa, whoa, put the 'rangs away, it's just me. Freaking Bats." Red Hood chuckled.

Batman stared at him. "Jason." He greeted.

"No names on the field, Bats." Red Hood and Robin teased at the same time.

Robin smirked at Red Hood. "Hey Hood, Bats thinks Two-Face will triumph over Scarecrow, what you think?"

Red Hood scoffed. "I say Scarecrow most likely wins."

Robin stuck his tongue out at Batman, who was still staring at Red Hood. "You here to kill the villains?" Batman asked.

Robin turned to Red Hood, wondering the same thing. Red Hood shook his head. "A little bird said something that stuck with me." He turned to Robin. "And I think punching someone's lights out is more fun than shooting their brains out."

Robin cackled. "You said it, bro!"

They high-fived, and though they couldn't see it, they knew Batman rolled his eyes.

"Well, are you two going to gossip all night, or are you going to patrol with me."

"Gossip." They answered in unison.

Another eye roll.

"Then walk and talk, or I'll send you back to the Bat-cave." Batman grappled to the next building.

"Hey Bats," Robin shouted after him. "When Scarecrow wins, you have to give Hood 10 bucks too!"

"Ooo, 10 bucks. You know you could've bet 100 bucks, Baby-bird." Red Hood teased.

"Oh, shut up."

* * *

 **Thanks to everyone who stuck with me through this story, I know it's not a very popular story line, and it's kinda rushed.**

 **Alfred just made you all batches of cookies, so here ya go!**

 **Bye!~**


End file.
